


Baekhyun's property

by kandiegal



Category: Baekyeol - Fandom, Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO, Yaoi - Fandom, bxb - Fandom
Genre: BL, EXO - Freeform, EXO world, Exolvo Universe, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8931970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandiegal/pseuds/kandiegal
Summary: Chanyeol's dream was always to be a model, ever since he was very young- he adored the spotlight and the attention. He'd do anything to get there- but he wanted to earn his title by himself, and without the help of his parents or his close friends- especially Kris, a friend who has been there for him since he was very young. Now, Chanyeol meets Baekhyun, and his life won't ever be the same.





	

“Chanyeol, are you sure you want to do this?” Kris asked the excited blonde who seemed to be in too much delight to think rationally. Chanyeol had been stationed at his computer all day, watching one particular ad on craigslist that advertised the “need for a male model” at X company, a well known name in Seoul; who was aged 18 to 21.. Right in his age range! Chanyeol seemed so very concentrated; absorbed in the ad, yet quickly looked back at Kris in dismay, his bottom lip poking out in a pleading manner. “What do you mean, Kris? This might my only chance to make it big…!” he explained in an even more pleading manner now, turning his rotating computer chair around and leaning towards the other boy who sat behind ;looked at him with furrowed eyebrows- he grabbed his hands. “Please, Kris. I couldn’t go through with this without your support.” he begged. Kris had always known that one of Chanyeol’s biggest aspirations was to be a model- after all, they had been friends since, when? Kris could very well say he knew everything about the other boy- down to his very shoe size. He knew that Chanyeol had previously done some other modeling- nothing too big and just on the side.. but , if this ad was real, his friend could really have his dream and become a famous model.. And he knew chanyeol very well could, with his appearance. Kris let out a sigh as he looked into the other’s walnut colored eyes and felt the hands that grabbed his own tighten their grip, eagerly anticipating his approval. “Alright, alright, happy virus..” Kris muttered out, using his pet name for the boy who knew how to unfold each corner of his will and bend it to his own, he diverted his gaze. Kris was always known to have the appearance of more of a bad boy-- and you could say he was, in some respects. However- for some reason, he could barely ever say no to Chanyeol about anything- especially things that made him have the expression that he was having now. Even though he was suspicious- the ad, it could be fake.. But, he couldn’t deny those eyes. 

 

“Yay, thank you Kris!” Chanyeol sang cheerily, immediately glomping onto the other boy’s larger build, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Kris blushed slightly, hesitantly hugging Chanyeol back, softly. “Be careful, Chanyeol. I’ll take you to your interview, got it?” Chanyeol bit down on his bottom lip in excitement, backing away to face Kris-he nodded. Chanyeol and Kris had been together for a very long time- he’d first met him in primary school, when he was six or seven- it was hard for either of them to recall, since it’d already seemed like forever. Chanyeol had been a very self-assured kid, who felt like he’d always knew what he was talking about- even if that of what he was talking about was the thought that the teachers lived inside of the school and waited for them to return each day, or anything along those lines, if he said it, it was a fact. He was one of the more well off children, though he wasn’t the least bit stuck up… quite the contrary, actually, and always stood up for the kids who got picked on. Kris was one of those kids. Kris was a shy boy- who was quite a bit taller than Chanyeol, but much more meek in personality ways. He would often get taken advantage of for his lack of response when people would ask him for his lunch; then take it by force; or take his toys. Chanyeol felt the need, immediately to protect Kris. Though now it seemed that the roles are reversed- Kris is still more quiet but decided in high school; in the two’s freshman year, that he’d be the one to protect Chanyeol, who’s ambition led him to naivety. Now, in just a few weeks- they’d be together in college, too. The two were together all of the time… they told eachother everything- well at least, that’s what Kris thought.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chanyeol shivered. It got quite cold in Seoul during the later months, so cold it was a little unbearable- regardless of how big the coat was he wore. It was nearly pitch black out besides the big neon lit signs that were visible no matter the time of day- the red light district and what not, and he was walking down a dark city street- snickering softly to himself at the thought of this being somewhat like a bad movie cliche. It was late, around 10pm, and he was sure that his mother was probably quite worried about him now.. But it wasn’t like Chanyeol could have asked her for a ride or something like that, not where he was going- he couldn’t tell anyone. This wasn’t something he would have normally done- it wasn’t even in his character to do such a thing, the boy convinced himself paranoidly as he wrapped his arms tightly around his abdomen, snuggling his chin deep into his scarf and let out a deep- visible sigh, walking further down the street. Chanyeol could probably convince anyone of anything- he could definitely convince himself of anything, and had used his charm to get himself out of very compromising situations his entire life. However, this time- the nagging fear wretched his stomach; twisted it so intensely that he just couldn’t seem to shake it no matter what sweet nothings he told himself. After walking for what seemed like forever- Chanyeol reached where he thought he was supposed to be. There was a dark alley, right beside a car dealership called jadongcha where a friend of his had told him to go to find the person he wanted, to get a loan. The boy stopped in his tracks as he felt his heart race, his eyes fixated on the sign that read “jadongcha” in big letters, not even realizing it at all. He took a deep breath in, the cold air filling his lungs; causing his eyes to tear up just slightly; he blinked, regaining attention. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea? Chanyeol thought to himself, hesitating; turning his body away from the back alley slightly; but not moving. There was nothing Chanyeol did that Kris would probably ever say no to- but he really felt that something like this, he’d definitely refuse immediately… that’s why he didn’t tell Kris.. that was why, right? After all, how else would he get the money to do his first real gig. The sly boy hadn’t told Kris about the hefty charge of 5,000 won to appear in the latest magazine; 3,000 more for a minor debut on television. 

Sure, Chanyeol’s family did have the means, perhaps, to support his dreams… however, he had never been one of those “rich kids” who wanted to piggyback off of his parents to get himself ahead in life. His father had always told him that hard work is what makes the man; his mother owned her own restaurant for christ sake, and that was far before she had ever met his father.. He wanted to work for himself, too, and if he created a debt for himself.. He could undoubtedly pay it all back. He had once again convinced himself of something ridiculous, however, this time Chanyeol swiftly turned all of the way around, facing away from the alleyway, he began to walk away. He had convinced himself; but he was too much of a coward to go through with it all, he thought to himself as he let out another sigh-- or atleast he began to before he felt the breath forcefully knocked out of him ;an arm wrapped itself tightly around his abdomen, another gripping rightly onto with a small moist towel. Chanyeol immediately whimpered, his eyes widening as he struggled desperately to get away, his body squirming in the grasp of a much stronger willed one; he was drug back towards the alley. “Shut up..” He heard the voice from behind him softly, in a chillingly composed manner. It almost sounded like a normal command, as if Chanyeol wasn’t being kidnapped or anything like that- and it made it even scarier. “Mmmph..!” Chanyeol whimpered louder, his struggle growing even more; he wedged his foot in between the legs of his attacker who let out a small groan, but only tightened his grip around the smaller boy’s frame. “..If you ing move, or hit me in the balls, I’ll slit your throat right now.” The man whispered one last thing; chanyeol’s body immediately went limp, his eyes wide in shock; fear, he shivered weakly. He wasn’t sure if it was whatever was on the towel pressed up against ; nose that was causing him to lose all of his strength- or that he had been so scared into obedience by the man’s chillingly relaxed voice that he had given up all of his will, but as he was dragged deeper into the dark alley, the street lights had become dimmer and dimmer, and by the time he’d heard a very heavy metal door clank shut loudly- every thing had gone black. He shouldn’t have come here. 

“Chanyeol, I don’t want you to be a model.” he heard Kris say; who he quickly looked over at, forgetting he was even in the room with him- he looked confused, but for some reason felt relieved. “Why, Kris?” He asked anyways, though he felt as though he didn’t even need to ask that question, and to just tell Kris okay, and that would be the end of it. Kris gave him a warm familiar smile, the smile that his friend had always given him throughout their childhood to reassure him. “Because, you’re such a cute boy.” Kris said, getting up from his seat across the room and walking over to Chanyeol who looked at him confusedly.”You’re such a cute boy..” he muttered again, gripping the smaller boy by his jaw bone tightly, pulling it upward towards him to have a good look. Chanyeol began to shake with fear; he was petrified, never having seen Kris act in such a weird manner. “How much do you think you would sell for?” Kris asked Chanyeol, who was unable to reply for some reason now, his heart racing with fear. Nothing made sense.. How much would he sell for? What was Kris saying? “How much do you think you would sell for, huh? Those old s would love you… wake up you little .” Chanyeol heard Kris’s voice say, however he felt a hard slam against his cheek; which automatically pulled him out of his nightmare and into reality, his eyes slamming open, wide, quickly. “Hahahaha, oh my god, I can’t!” A taller man who, certainly was not Kris, stood before Chanyeol laughing. The smaller boy was disoriented, looking around himself quickly, his eyes darting around the small room where he sat in the corner on the floor, his arms bound behind his back with rope; tape over his lips. “Hahahah… hey, Tao where did you find this little ?” The man joked, referring to Chanyeol who sat there, petrified and confused; just almost barely back into reality. The room had been morphed into just colors instead of actual objects or people,; but Chanyeol could make out a carpet underneath him, and a couch beside him, next to the man who was laughing hysterically at his terror. Chanyeol’s eyes followed the two men nervously. His eyes had probably never been wider in his life, what with trying to see after whatever they had given him- everything was slowly coming to be visible- but very slowly. “MM,” Chanyeol could identify the other man’s voice talking now, but everything sounded weird. It was like he was in a bathtub underwater, and he was trying to hear what someone was saying in the next room. “I found this kid messing around near here. I know we’re having some territorial issues right now and he looked suspicious..I just thought I’d get him for the boss to take a look.” 

The man laughed even more- as if the situation had been completely too hilarious for him to contain himself, bending forward he wrapped an arm around his abdomen. “Hahahhaaha, Taooo~ Him?” He walked over to the other man and put an arm on his shoulder. “Him, suspicious?” He looked Tao straight in the eyes, who was not finding the situation amusing at the least bit; simply doing his job. The man looked at Tao’s completely straight face and snickered, bursting out laughing once again. Chanyeol sit in the corner uncomfortably as he watched the two figures, who he could slowly make out as one having dirty blonde hair; the other; the one having the laughing fit who seemed absolutely insane and chilled the boy to his bone, a brunnette. He had absolutely no idea where he was.. He had contemplated the thought that maybe this was all a dream- and maybe he would wake up in his warm, comfortable bed; this would be a joke that he could tell amongst his friends, that it would all be over.. But the more that the two men became visible- the more realistic this became… uh-oh, Chanyeol was in real trouble. “We could make some real money out of this kid, right, Tao? He’s pretty y.” Chanyeol heard the one man say-- and his stomach immediately sank. “Mmmph…!” He he hummed out loudly from underneath the tape, grabbing the eye contact of both of his captors for a moment, causing him to shiver a bit. Chanyeol was scared… terrified. But he couldn’t bare the thought that he would have to be sold off somewhere to satisfy some old s.. He had heard of stories like that, and he wasn’t too enthusiastic to experience it.. Chanyeol had to get out, somehow… somehow, he had to convince the two guys to let him go. “Mmph..” he whimpered again, his breath quickening in pace as the man beside Tao broke eye contact with him to look over to Tao, smirking maliciously. “He doesn’t like that, huh, Tao.” He snickered at Tao who just remained silent, his eyes forming into Slits at the other man, Kai. Kai was an elder in the gang EXO, a famous or rather- notorious in some aspects gang in Korea. Sure, Tao would admit that he was a newer member to the EXO gang who had a vast amount of members, and he had less experience when it came to suspicious people and interrogations as Kai had.. But that didn’t mean that he was going to be an unnecessary . He was sure the kid tied up in the room was scared less- not to mention the fact that he had no idea, really, who he was dealing with… Tao had a dislike for people like Kai. “It will be Baekhyun who decides what happens to him. You know that.” Tao said in a- matter- of facility tone, provoking a grimace from Kai. “Che..” Kai smacked his teeth, rolling his eyes at the other man and walking away, towards the door in the room. “Fine, you deal with the kid until then Tao- after all, you know so much.” Tao’s eyes widened as he watched the other male walk away- his composed personality seeming to fade away at the taunting words. Kai snickered, leaving the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Tao stayed like that for a moment, his expression frozen as he looked over to the tied up boy across the room- desperately looking back at him. He let out a depressed sigh, rolling his eyes a little.

 

For all he knew, this small little boy could be a threat- someone could be planning to come after them right now because he was in captivity- or at least that’s what Baekhyun told him when he gave him this “special” position.. That’s what he assumed, but… Tao let out another sigh, walking over to the boy slowly, who trembled harder with every footstep the other man took towards him, hoping that he would be let go deep down inside- but in the same manner, also not knowing what might happen to him. Tao knelt down to the afraid boy’s height, gently tearing some of the tape away from . Chanyeol panted, looking up at Tao, his eyes making direct contact with the other man’s. Neither said anything for a moment, Tao- having never been in a situation where he didn’t have to physically harm the person to get them to stop struggling; at a loss for words, and Chanyeol who was still very scared but could now clearly see the face of the man who was undoubtedly guilty of bringing him here. “What were you doing messing around on our territory?” Tao asked the boy calmly. He didn’t reply for a moment, his gaze lost in the others before breaking eye contact; looking down in thought. “Please…” Chanyeol muttered softly, his eyes welling up with the tears that he was so desperately holding back. “Please, let me go.” He begged the other man, looking back up at him, only to see an annoyed expression and have the tape put back onto his lips. Tao sighed and stood up again, starting to walk away. Looks like he couldn’t do this after all. “Shut up, for christ sake.” He muttered under his breath as Chanyeol hummed louder- beginning to feel hopeless -- like he would never get out of here, he began to struggle. “MMMph..!” he hummed even louder as tears began to stream down his cheeks, trying to appeal to the man who seemed nicer, who might have let him go. “MMMM!!” Chanyeol hummed--- suddenly, startled and silenced by the loud opening of the door to the room. He sat there for a moment in dismay, sliding back further into the corner as he saw an unfamiliar face enter the room- a taller guy- a bit more impressionable than the other men… yet his aura was unbearably.. What was the word, frightening? No, that wasn’t quite it.. Chanyeol couldn't quite find the word in his current state of terror. The man had a defined jawline, his skin a flawless white color- his mere presence altering the atmosphere of the entire room. Tao, the other man who Chanyeol had come to recognize his name looked over at the man who came in quickly- a slow smile spreading across his lips. “Ah, Baekhyun, welcome home.”


End file.
